


RoyDick week Day 3: First Time

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: RoyDick week 2019 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Warning: could be read as underage, like personally I’m imaging them as their like 18 year old selves but I am aware that it could be read otherwise depending on what timeline you go byAdditional pairing: past!Dick/Babs





	RoyDick week Day 3: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: could be read as underage, like personally I’m imaging them as their like 18 year old selves but I am aware that it could be read otherwise depending on what timeline you go by
> 
> Additional pairing: past!Dick/Babs

There is something about being with the Titans that makes Dick feel more like acting like a reckless teen. Maybe it is the lack of adult supervision greater than a lot of kids his age have. Maybe it is just how well they all know that life is fleeting and any day possibly ones last.

Or maybe it is because being with the Titans necessarily also means being with Roy Harper and all his 'influence' as Bruce likes to call it.

Right now at least 'Roy Harper' seems to be the most likely. What with it being him whose lips Dick’s are attached to. His body the one pressing Dick against the wall.

And Dick knows they probably shouldn't be doing this. Friends with Benefits an idea that should probably not coincide with one’s first experimentation. Instead left for after all parties have some experience under their belts. But it isn't like either of them particularly idealise their deflowering. And they trusted each other plenty. So it would be fine.

Right?

It certainly feels fine with Roy rutting against Dick's hips. Mouth swallowing down every noise Dick is making at it all.

Still, the hallway where just anyone could walk by probably isn't the smartest location for them to be doing this in. Certainly risking an awkward conversation and potential ratting out to mentors more than Dick feels like risking.

"What?" Roy asks when Dick pushes against him to actually stop kissing. "Want to stop?"

"No." Definitely not. That was the last thing Dick wanted. "But - bedroom."

Not his smoothest communication but it gets the point across. Roy grinning before grabbing Dick's hand an all-but-dragging him into Roy's room. And Dick goes along because he wants to see how far they might go.

At first it's much of the same. Roy pressing Dick into his now closed door - their mouths only breaking for air as they try and see just how close they can be.

Then Roy's hands find the base of Dick's shirt and push it up. It's just his hands sitting on the skin of Dick's stomach. But the lack of barrier makes it feel that much more intimate. Yet still not intimate enough.

It's Dick who gets them to cross the line to actual nudity despite which he's sure most are going to assume. Hurriedly working on getting the buttons of Roy's shirt undone and pushing it off his shoulders.

"Holy shit," Roy breaks away from their attempt at the kissing world record to say.

"Want to stop?" Dick really hopes he doesn't.

"Not at all."

Their lips don't immediately reattach because Dick's shirt has to get over his head. But once it hits the floor they are on each other again. Roy pushing Dick's leg up so he can slot in between in their attempt to get as close as possible.

Dick arches his hips and seriously considers trying to lift his other leg as well. Truly let Roy grind him into the wall to try and maximize the intoxicating friction between them.

Anything to chase the promised high of it all.

"Bed?" Roy asks, although it's more pants, against the corner of Dick's mouth. Not that Dick minds because it honestly seems the best idea possible in that moment.

"Please."

"Already so desperate Rob?" Dick can feel Roy's grin against him.

"Aren't you?" There can't possibly be any chance that Roy isn't as affected by it could there?

"I am," Roy agrees. His hands moving to cup Dick's ass. Which feels fantastic by itself even before Roy uses the grip to hoist Dick up and carry him over to the bed. Following Dick down onto it so their lips hardly have a break.

"How far are we going?" Roy asks after Dick well confirms that he enjoys the feel of Roy grinding him into the bed as much as he does Roy grinding him into the wall.

"How far do you want?” Dick will chase the high as far as Roy will allow him.

"How far will you let me?"

Dick goes to immediately say all the way but he catches himself just before the words actually leave his mouth. He is, after all, going into this blind. Or as blind as possible after extensive research and a bit of personal practical application. Sure, he and Babs got well into their fumbling but this is a slightly different game.

"Can we play it by ear?"

"Sure - uh- pants off or leave them on for now?"

"Sure- I mean yes, I mean off." Where had all the intensity gone? The awkwardness come from? They had somehow gone from not being able to keep their hands off each other to avoiding eye-contact as they awkwardly shucked off their pants.

It isn't even like they had never seen each other naked before. It happened on missions probably more than they admitted. This isn’t that terribly different.

Roy de-tangles himself after what Dick is sure is the most awkward fumbling of stripping in his life and stands just next to the bed. And okay maybe a little different to how he normally looks when Dick sees him naked.

"Like what you see?" Roy asks and it's only then that Dick realises he's staring.

"Come closer so I can give a fuller assessment." Well that certainly was smooth. Not that Dick knows where it came from.

"Yeah?" Even Roy seems impressed by it. He crawls onto the bed so Dick can reach out to touch him.

Dick takes the opportunity presented to him. Running his hands down Roy's chest - skin he's seen and touched before but never like this. Never with the only purpose being to touch it.

He stops just above Roy's hipbone. The line between what he knows and what he doesn't.

"Dick?"

It's a second more before Dick realises what he wants to do. But Roy doesn't seem to be complaining about the fact it took a bit for Dick to realise he wants to taste.

Definitively not complaining when Dick gently, tentatively, sucks at the tip.

"Oh fuck- Dick-" Very much not complaining.

It's a bit weird and Dick is sure he isn't doing that amazing of a job seeing he can't even draw on all that much experience on what he liked on the receiving end having only had it done to him once before. But Roy seems to like it and Dick can appreciate the appeal of it from this side, especially when Roy's hands knot into his hair as if it is the only thing that will keep him together.

"Shit. Dick- stop."

Dick is off in an instant and damn he shouldn't have gone too far. Shouldn't have let himself get carried away. "I'm sorry."

"No- it wasn't - fuck if you didn't stop I wasn't going to last much longer and I don't think we're ready to stop yet? I mean unless that's all you wanted out of this."

Once again they're back to how far they are going to go with this. And they could - and possibly should - stop there. What they're doing new enough. But Dick doesn't want to stop there. He wants to keep going.

"I want to go all the way or at least try it."

"For real?"

"Yes." Dick doesn't know if he will find the line of where he wants to stop before it, but he trusts that even if does Roy will not push him to keep going.  

"Okay, right, uh, give me a minute," Roy says before leaning over to rummage in his draws. After a minute of what seems to be a frustrating search he returns with a tube of lube and condom in hand. "Right - how are we doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

It's almost funny how quick the bravado Roy gained from finding the necessary objects immediately vanishes and an intense blush replaces it. "I mean- are you? Or I? I think it's going to have to be you because I'm so fucking close the prep’ll probably set me off."

And - oh. That's what he meant. Dick feels his own blush at it, but he knows if they can't even talk about it they almost certainly shouldn't be doing it. "Uh- me. Just- how do you want me?"

"Um," Roy says and seems to be seriously contemplating it as much as he can considering how aroused he must be. "Uh scoot up a little then lie back and spread your legs."

"Right." It's a little awkward but that is soon forgotten about when Roy moves so he can fit between Dick's legs. When Roy kisses him again and his hands come to explore up Dick's legs. When his hands press against the inside of Dick's thighs before moving even further up.

"Fuck Roy." Dick knows he should probably feel more embarrassed about how desperate he sounds as Roy massages his length but he finds he really doesn't care so long as it gets Roy to not stop.

"Getting there Rob," Roy says and his hand moves further down. Pausing briefly to cup at Dick's balls before gently brushing along Dick's entrance. "You still want to keep going?"

"Yes." All he wants right now is for Roy to keep going.

"Right," Roy says and the touch of his fingers vanish for a second before returning now slick with lube.

He gently pushes one in and this isn't actually that foreign ground. You don't do as much research as Dick does without trying out the things that are possibly by yourself. Although it's also completely different because he isn't alone this time.

"Good?" Roy asks and Dick realises he might have gotten a bit too caught up in the memory of trying to not be heard while exploring himself. Didn't think that he doesn't need to try and keep any and every noise and reaction to himself.

"Yeah. Keep going."

"Right - okay," Roy tentatively presses a second finger into Dick and Dick does his best to not hide his content sigh as the two push against his walls.

Dick finds himself watching Roy's face. Watching how serious Roy seems to be about it all. Like he's afraid to fuck it up. And while it's nice to know Roy cares so much, Dick wants it to be good for both of them.

"Hey- relax," Dick says. His hands coming to wrap around Roy's shoulders and he leans up to steal a kiss.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

"With you I don't need any reminder."

"Fuck- Dick." Roy leans forward so his head presses against Dick's shoulder. His free hand moving to grip at Dick's hip like it's the only thing able to keep him steady.

"Come on. I'm ready. I want to do this - fuck me Roy." Dick arches his hips to try to get the point across more and the stuttered moan he gets in response all the evidence that he succeeded needed. "If you want to as well."

"God Dick you have no idea how much I want to."

"Do it then."

“Fuck, okay, alright.” Dick allows himself to whine when Roy removes his fingers from him. Not that Roy seems to notice from his focus on his awkward fumbling with the condom and lube.

Dick thinks about going to help just as Roy manages to succeed with rolling the condom on himself. When he fumbles and swears over the lube Dick reaches down to take it from him.

“Let me.”

“If you want,” Roy says and Dick can see how his eyes keep track of Dick’s movements. So Dick tries to make a show of it – moving his slicked up hand slowly up and down Roy’s length hoping it is as arousing for Roy as it is him.

“Fuck, Dick stop, I’m seriously going to blow again,” Roy says, and when Dick lets go he finally shuts his eyes as if trying to regain his composure.

“Are you sure you’re still up for it?”

“Hell yeah, just – give me a minute.”

Dick shifts back slightly to give Roy space. And it’s an awkward moment but Dick isn’t going to push the point. He will give Roy the time he needs.

“Okay, I’m good, I think,” Roy says, shifting forward and Dick follows the cue to lie back down, grabbing a pillow to shove under his hips. “What about you?”

“I’m ready.” Dick is so ready.

“Right, okay,” Roy mutters and Dick feels him adjust to try and line up right. It takes three tries but eventually Roy manages to find the right spot to let him slowly slide in.

It’s different to what his fingers felt like. Fuller and firmer. The slow slide of it filling Dick up more than he has been before but not in any way a bad way. Still Dick reaches up to grab hold of Roy to try and ground himself from it all.

“You okay?” Roy asks and halts all movement.

“Yeah - keep going.”

“Okay.”

And Dick feels when Roy bottoms out – his hips resting against Dick doubled with the lack of all movement. Roy not even asking if Dick wants him to stop, just ceasing all movement and almost doubling over Dick with his eyes screwed shut.

“You okay?” Dick asks, reaching up to run a hand through Roy’s hair.

“Yeah, fuck, you’re so good Dick, I, uh, I don’t think I’m going to last.”

“That’s okay.”

“No, fuck, I want it good for you too.”

“It is.” If Dick is being honest he’s pretty close himself. The intensity of it all mixed with his trust for Roy making it perfect for him as well. “You can move if you want.”

“Just give me a minute Rob. Trying not to really earn the name Speedy – want at least a couple thrusts in else I never live it down.”

Dick can’t help but laugh at it which just causes Roy to curse again. He does start to thrust though – shallow things that are more rocking against Dick but still wonderful feeling.

Roy manages two full clean thrusts before he tenses, and curses, and climaxes.

And Dick feels it all.

“Fuck Dick,” Roy says, leaning down to press wet, pleased, kisses to Dick’s lip. His hand coming between them to grab hold of Dick’s member and gently squeeze and tug it. “You want to cum for me?”

It’s probably a good thing Dick already wasn’t thinking about teasing Roy for how quickly he finished seeing as Dick doesn’t last much longer before going tense and covering his and Roy’s stomachs with his cum.

Apparently satisfied with his work Roy collapses next to Dick and Dick takes the opportunity to roll over to curl against him.

“So...” Dick starts.

“So that was sex.” It wasn’t what Dick was going to say but it so perfectly captures the moment that Dick can’t help but laugh.

“That was sex,” he repeats and Roy just grins at it. “Thoughts?”

“It was amazing, what about you?”

“Pretty good yeah.”

“Something worth repeating?”

“Yeah. Not right away though.”

“God no,” Roy said, “no, now we nap.”

“You’re not going to kick me out?” Dick doesn’t actually think he will so it’s mostly a joke.

“Nah - let’s hold off the walk of shame for a bit yeah.”

“Good plan.” Considering Dick isn’t sure his legs would work properly if he did try and get up it very much is a good plan.


End file.
